


First date

by katychan666



Series: Colour your life with the whole box of crayons (series) [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Colour your life with the whole box of crayons extra, First Date, Fluff, Magnus and Alec being the usual sappy dads that they are, Multi, Oneshot, Rafael being a cool older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Max has his first date with Wendy and is feeling nervous. Luckily, his older brother is there to help him out and he can only hope that his dads aren't going to embarrass him too much.





	First date

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I found myself missing writing the " Colour your life with the whole box of crayons" series (?). So this is a little extra I came up with today, hehe ^^. Maybe in the future I'll add a few more extras to the main story of the fanfic.
> 
> I hope you're gonna enjoy reading it ^^

''Okay, Rafe, you need to help me out,'' said Max, who was standing in front of the mirror, fixing his hair and was trying to straighten his clothes. He was wearing jeans and a blue button up shirt, which his older brother, Rafael lent to him and he then sighed, because he couldn't get a grip of his messy hair. No matter how much he wanted them to stay down, his hair still looked like bird's nest and he bowed his head down in disappointment. There was a reason why Max wanted to look perfect; he had his first date with a girl he like ever since he was a little boy; Wendy. When they were kids, he had no difficulties with hanging out with her, but at age 15, he always transformed into a stuttering mess when he was around her.

“Max, you worry way too much,” said Rafael and then started laughing when his younger glared at him, huffing under his breath and then Rafael only shook his head. While the older boy was quite popular with the girls and boys at their school, Max was the socially awkward one, but Rafael didn’t mind it too much. He was excited now that they were going at the same school and he was always the boasting older brother, dragging Max around and showing him off to his friends. Max didn’t mind that too much, but having a popular brother at high school brought certain expectations from him. While Rafael was talented in the athletic aspects, Max was more like Alec; he loved writing poems and drawing things. Ever since Alec became an author, he was involved in the things his father did, so he kind of got that from him. Rafe, on the other side, seemed to pick on Magnus’ cocky and sassy side.

“Easy for you to say, with your perfect white teeth and not messy hair,” said the teenage boy and huffed under his breath as he was trying to comb through his hair. Rafe grinned and then walked to their bathroom, giving Max the hair gel he used to make his hair look flawless.

“Here, use this,” said Rafael and Max’s eyes lit up. “It’s a little trick Papa taught me. This’ll make your hair look perfect. Wendy won’t be able to resist you,” said Rafe and waggled his eyebrows, Max taking the gel into his hands, blush creeping upon his face. He thanked his older brother and then went back to styling his hair, liking the results immediately. “Okay, how do I look now?” asked Max and turned to Rafael, who gave him thumbs up.

“You look like million bucks,” said Rafael and looked at the younger boy proudly. “You’re just missing one thing,” he then said and hopped off the bed, going to his closet, taking out his favourite black tie and tied it around Max’s neck, fixing the collar of his shirt and then nodded. “Now, you look amazing,” said Rafael and Max gave the older one a little smile and then looked himself in the mirror, slowly nodding. He had to agree with Rafael; just like Papa, he knew what he was talking about when it came to dressing up. Max, himself, was a bit more Alec; clueless what to wear at what occasions.

“Thank you,” said Max happily and then looked at the clock, his eyes widening when he saw what time it was already. He was supposed to meet up with Wendy in half an hour and he cursed. He wanted to be there to pick her up earlier, but now he was going to be late. “Crap, it’s already this late,” he then said and Rafael agreed. “I need to ask Papa or dad to take me there,” he then said and huffed under his breath, knowing that his fathers would make a big deal out of it. They already were talking about Max’s upcoming little date the whole day before, so Max was dreading of the time that they would have to take him to Wendy’s house. He could already see it; they were going to embarrass him one way or the other. But, he didn’t hold it against them too much.

While Max and Rafael were in their bedroom, Alec and Magnus were waiting for the boys in the living room, curiously wondering what was taking Max so long. “He surely is taking his time,” said Alec and looked at the clock again.

“Relax, dear. It is his first date after all. He just wants everything to go perfect,” said Magnus and Alec grinned when his eyes found the little bouquet Max bought for Wendy earlier that day and he chuckled. “Can’t you remember how nervous you were when it was our first date?” said Magnus softly and Alec felt his heart warming up when he remembered that. God, that was like what… 10 years ago? Nostalgia filled Alec’s heart and he slowly nodded, laughing at himself when he remembered how nervous when it was his first date with Magnus. He, too, like Max spent a lot of time looking himself in the mirror, making sure he looked picture perfect.

“Yeah, I was a mess,” said Alec and looked over at his husband, who was now smiling as well, memories washing over them. Those were amazing 10 years, both of them thought and Magnus just kept smiling as he kept remembering their first meeting, their first date, kiss, him adopting Max and then Rafael, their wedding, their families getting along perfectly. It really was amazing 10 years.

“An adorable mess,” mused Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes, but then smiled when Magnus pressed a quick kiss against his lips, sighing as he pressed their foreheads together. “Max is so like you, he gets shy so easily. Like his father,” said Magnus teasingly and Alec groaned.

“Not anymore,” said Alec in his defence and Magnus narrowed his eyes, not really remembering it like that. Alec was still quite shy, even though they were together for 10 years. “I’m not shy anymore,” added Alec stubbornly and the older one hummed in amusement.

“Hmm? Really? What about the last night when I-” whispered Magnus in Alec’s ear, the other’s face getting red and he quickly quieted his husband down by placing a palm against his lips, Magnus laughing softly as Alec pulled away. “See, my point had just been proven,” added Magnus as a victorious smile spread across his face and just as Alec was about to say something back, the door of the boys’ bedroom finally opening and a very handsome Max stepped outside, followed by a proud Rafael.

“Woah, Max, you look amazing,” said Alec and then got onto his legs, Magnus following him and he nodded in agreement.

“Wendy’s gonna be impressed. She might not want to return you back to us,” said Magnus in an overdramatic manner and Rafael only chuckled, while Max groaned, flushing up to his ears and he just looked down. “Did you help him with getting ready, Rafe?” asked Magnus then and looked at their older son, Rafael quickly nodding.

“Yep. I did a good job, didn’t I, Papa?” asked Rafael happily and glowed with pride when Magnus gave him a little nod and ruffled his hair, Alec only grinning. Just like it was with Magnus, being humble wasn’t really Rafael’s virtue. Not that he minded it that much.

“Good job, Rafe. You have an amazing taste in fashion, just like yours’ truly,” said Magnus playfully and Alec arched an eyebrow, going closer to Max and placed his hand on top of his son’s shoulder. Max looked up, worry written all over his face and Alec gave him an encouraging smile.

“Dad, I’m nervous,” whispered Max softly and Alec placed a hand on top of his hair, Max panicking and he quickly stepped back. “Dad, don’t touch the hair!” whined the teenager and then quickly stepped in front of the mirror, fixing his hair and Alec only chuckled.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” said Alec and then stepped next to Max, who was now just looking like a pile of sadness and Alec pressed his lips together. “No need to feel worried. You’re gonna be okay, the date will go fine. You know Wendy, right? So you have nothing to worry about,” said Alec and Max rolled his eyes.

“Easy for you to say,” said Max and pouted. “What if I mess up something, huh? Or say something really stupid? What if she doesn’t like me anymore then? What if she thinks I’m boring? I am taking her bowling, dad, _bowling._ Do girls even like bowling?” asked Max and looked over at Magnus and Rafe. “Forget it, I’m not going. It was a dumb idea.”

“Bowling isn’t a stupid idea at all, Max,” said Rafael and stepped to his brother. “I took Amy the first time we went out and she had so much fun,” said Rafe and grinned. “Well, she kicked my butt, but that doesn’t count,” he then added and chuckled.

“Also, she won’t find you boring. Just be you, Max, and things will go great. You’re anything but boring,” added Alec, trying cheer up Max, but the boy only shrugged and looked down again.

“It’s okay to be nervous, Max,” said Magnus suddenly. “Look at Alec. When we first went out, he was a mess. You can probably still remember how clumsy he used to be when he came to pick you up at preschool,” added Magnus and after thinking about it a few times, a little smile spread across the boy’s face and he nodded, because he could remember his dad being a mess when he was around Magnus when he was still little.

“Clumsy, you say?” asked Max with a little voice.

“Oh yeah, he was a mess on our first date. Can you remember, darling, that time when I asked you to dance?” asked Magnus and laughed at Alec’s poor attempt to dance, Alec huffing under his breath, but then nodded. “Or the time-”

“Magnus, I think he gets it,” said Alec quickly and Magnus just stuck his tongue out, making Max’s face lit up and he then took in a deep breath, feeling a lot more confident. “The point is that it’s okay if you get nervous,” added Alec then and glanced at Magnus, who said nothing, but started laughing when Rafael whispered something to him.

“Okay,” said Max after a few more seconds. “I think I’m all ready to go now,” he announced and Magnus happily clapped, Rafael quickly bringing the bouquet to his brother so that he wouldn’t forget it.

“Here you go,” said Rafael and handed him the bouquet, sighing and then gave him a little wink. “Go get her, tiger,” said the older boy jokingly and Max only gave a little shy smile to his brother, while Magnus went back to his overdramatic mood.

“Come on, let me get a good look at you before you leave,” said Magnus and Max turned to his father. “Time goes by so quickly,” whispered Magnus and placed a hand on top of his chest. “I can still remember you being a little boy in my class. And here you are now, all grown up, going on your first date,” said Magnus and Max gave Alec a horrified look.

“Dad, you’re taking me to Wendy, right?” whispered Max and Alec quickly nodded and went to get his car keys.

“Oh not fair,” complained Magnus. “You don’t want me there with you? I’m the cool dad, I won’t embarrass you,” he then added and Max gave him an uncertain look.

“Papa, you’re not cool when you claim you’re a cool dad,” said Max slowly and then grinned when he saw Magnus’ smirk widening. “You can pick me up after the date?” he then tried and that seemed to cheer Magnus up, because he nodded quickly.

“Okay, we can leave now,” said Alec, who was now dressed as well. He then handed the car keys to Max. “You can go wait for me in the car,” he then added and Max quickly took the car keys and literally ran to the garage.

“They grow up so fast,” whispered Alec suddenly and Magnus looked at him.

“Aw, look at you. You’re just as big of a sappy man as me,” said Magnus and Alec shrugged. “But you’re right. They grow up way too fast.”

“I mean look at Rafe. In a few years he’s gonna be leaving for college,” complained Alec and Rafe rolled his eyes when he heard that, but then smiled. He knew their parents well enough; both of them were cheesy and over dramatic. But, he loved them because of that. When he was unwanted by the world, these two wonderful men gave him home and a family.

“Dad, Papa, please focus,” said Rafael jokingly. “No one’s going anywhere yet,” he then added and Alec only ruffled Rafael’s hair, the teenager quickly fixing his hair in place and Alec chuckled. He then kissed Magnus as a goodbye and went to his car, where Max was already nervously waiting for him.

“And there they go,” said Magnus, who was now watching the car disappearing in the distance, Rafael sighing and shaking his head.

“There, there, Papa,” said Rafael and grinned when Magnus looked at him. “Cheer up. How about we watch some Project Runway, huh?” he asked, his favourite way to pass the time was watching that show with his father and Magnus’ face quickly lit up.

While the two of them watched the show and Alec came to join them in couch, Max had a wonderful time with Wendy at the bowling alley. He listened to his fathers’ advice; just be you. The date ended up being wonderful and as he they waited for Magnus to come pick them up at the end of the date, Max managed to muster up enough courage to give Wendy a quick kiss, both of them blushing furiously as Magnus was driving them towards Wendy’s home. Magnus said nothing, but his grin was wide when he noticed the two teenagers holding hands in the backseats, Max telling him and Alec all the details of his first date later on when he came back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated ;)


End file.
